Pressured Love
by Amelia-Love-S
Summary: Draco is the perfect Death Eater. But then he is asked for a task, thats going to take it all. Little does he know that he may end up falling on the way. DMHG
1. Took Your Time

**Chapter One: Orders**

_By Amelia-Dracos-Girl_

A/N: Ok this is my first every fan fiction story and I'm trying this out to see if I have the gist of what people want to read. I hope this all goes well and id love some reviews! Positive or negative comments, but I'd prefer positive. And I don't own any part of Harry Potter, although that would be awesome. Here goes nothing….

AND also, for the purposes of this story, the events that happened in the 6th book, didn't, so life is perfectly normal except for the fact that Voldy is back. Mwahaha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Where is he, its never taken this long. Its not like Him to have Death Eaters lingering around his presence. Where are you father?_

Draco Malfoy was pacing up and down his fathers bedroom, passing the large oak bed and the bronze fireplace through which his father had disappeared through at least half an hour ago. Draco was a Death Eater, a young one too, and so was his father. They had been on and off missions for a month now, ever since Draco had got back from Hogwarts in June. But Voldemort never took this long to give orders.

_Where are you Father? Mother will be home soon…_

And it was true, his mother had gone out for some shopping and was due back any minute. Lucious and Draco did not want her finding out, plainly the fact that she would think that Draco is too young.

As if he had heard him, Lucious Malfoy suddenly appeared through the red and orange flames, stepping out onto the hearth rug.

"Took your time," Draco said sarcastically, Turning to see the tall blonde man of his father.

"Don't be rude." Lucious snapped, taking something out of his cloak, and placing the cloak its self onto the bed. " For you."

He extended his arm towards his son, who took the item, which was a small wooden box, with a curious glance.

"What is it?" Draco asked, unsure whether to open the small box that he was clutching.

" Don't know, but I was told to give it to you."

And with that, Lucious stalked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_What's it supposed to be?_

Draco could not think for the life of him what help the outside of an old box would be to Voldemort, So he warily lifted the lid.

Inside was a piece of parchment. Draco picked it up from the interior of the box, and saw that it had been written on. It was addressed to him.

_Draco,_

_This is a task that will be very crucial to what I aim to complete. I have chosen you because I believe that only you can fulfill what this mission truly needs. And because you are situated right in the wake of our victim. I believe you are familiar with a certain mudblood, Hermione Granger. You need to get close to her, Become her friend, boyfriend, so on. The closer we get to Harry Potter the better. You have one year._

Draco slinked over to the oak bed and flopped down onto the black satin sheets.

"No……"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So? Good? Great? Terrible? Absoulutely sucky that I should quit and become a check-out chick? Haha ok but please review! Id love to know how I went! And I know that was short but I promise next few will be longer.

Thanks! XxX

Amelia


	2. Surprises

**Chapter Two: **

_AN: Hey guys! im now doing the thingy were only one review will be needed for me to update! ok so ill only need one review! As you already no, i dont own HP yadda yadda yesh. And I made up Hermiones Parents names because i dont think it tells you.Enjoy fellow peeps! haha..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger woke up in her double bed and stretched out infront of her mirror, which was placed daintily on her dresser. She peered into the brass frame, picking up her unruly hair. Hermione made a disgusted face and quickly ran a comb through it.

"That's better,"

She dressed in her favourite outfit ( cherry duffel coat over black skinny jeans and a brown long sleeve top with her cherry Keds) and checked her watch," 9:30. Shoot," She quickly grabbed her rucksack, headed for her bedroom door and swung it open.

"MOM, DAD! COME ON THE TRAIN LEAVES SOON!" Hermione yelled out, running along her hallway towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Dear," Mrs Granger said as Hermione flung herself around the door frame over to the fruit bowl. She was sitting at the table with a mug of coffee and the newspaper. "Got your trunk packed and everything? Dads just grabbing his coat and we'll be off soon."

"Mmfk" Was all Hermione could manage with a mouthful of peach.

Less than a minute passed, where Hermione was munching her way through two peaches, When her dad walked in with his coat and keys.

"Righty 'o', Lets go then!"

Hermione walked over to her trunk, and had started carrying it out the door when her father came running up and told her that he would carry it for her.

"Thanks Dad," She gave him a quick hug before letting him resume his attempt to lug her vast load of clothes and books out the front door to their neat little Echo In which her mother was already waiting, a worried look on her face.

"Come on dears! We'll be late for the train!" She hushed.

As soon as Hermione's father had squashed the enormous trunk into what space they had left in their car, They set off for Kings Cross Station.

The long amount of time it took to drive to the Railway Station, nobody said anything. Hermione father was busy dodging traffic in order to make more time for goodbyes at the train, after all, their baby girl was going away for another year of school, while her mother was busy with her nails. She appeared to have something on her index nail and was furiously trying to yank it off without prevail. But Hermione was sitting in the back seat having her own little worry. It was her last year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry and there was the fact that last years Head Boy and Head Girl had left, and of course they needed new ones. Hermione had recieved her letter in becoming the new Head Girl in the holidays with her book list and the letter which told them the usual ; Where and when the train left, rules and guidelines so on so forth. The thought that was running marathons in her mind was _Who is the Head Boy?_

_Could it possibly be Harry? After all, he is sortof a good-two-shoes. And then theirs that stuck up ponce Eddie from Hufflepuff, i cant stick him! Oh i have no idea who its going to be! Give me a sign god!_

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when her car screeched to a halt outside the main entrance to Kings Cross. She raced out of her car and nearly collided with someone passing their red vehicle.

She couldnt see his face, she knew it must be a man because no woman (not even Eloise Midgen) was that tank and buff, but his voice was easily recognizeable.

"Watch it, Mudblood."

_Malfoy._

"Whatever." And Hermione procceded into the entrance, her parents right behind her.

When she reached the opposite side of the barrier between platforms 9 & 10, She was greeted with her long-time friend Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived.

"Harry!" She squealed, Giving him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek."How have you been?"

"Hey Hermione, Uh just homework and that. Here comes the Weasleys"

Sure enough, Out of the barrier came several red-headed figures. One of the wizards came over to join Hermione and Harry.

"Ron!"Hermione gave him the same greeting.

"Hey Hermione, Harry. Lets go, Trains about to leave. And hopefully we'll find an empty compartment." Ron said and began taking his trunk over to the stand.

"Ok you and Harry go off, ive just got to go down to the Head compartment for a quick sec, Mmk?"Hermione put her own trunk on the stand as Harry and Ron mumbled what sounded like "Okay".

Hermione turned and gave her Parents both big hugs.

"Keep safe Hermione. Love you,"Hermione mother whimpered.

"Keep in touch darling." Hermiones father said.

"I Will, Promise. Luv Yas!"And with that she walked briskly onto the train and was lost from view.

* * *

Hermione walked along the train, Bouncing with excitement, until she was stopped by Proffessor McGonagall.

"Ah Hermione! Congratulations on the Head Girl buisness, Your to wait in your compartment to recieve further instuctions."She waved a thin hand towards a ageing door on her left.

"Thanks Proffessor."

Hermione turned the brass doorknob and stepped into her carriage. It was ok, Nice comfy-looking seats with red and white trim around the black leather. Hermione walked over to the window seat and stared out, her mind buzzing with thoughts.

A few minutes later, Hermione was beginning to think that the Head Boy could be Neville.

"Uh hurry up!"Hermione said furiously and reached out for a glass of water on a nearby tray.

As she was sipping her water, Someone walked through the door which Hermione had come only minuted before, and took of his cloak.

When he turned around, Hermione gasped and dropped the water, causing it to spill down her red coat.

_Malfoy!_

"You look surprised to see me, Granger."

_O.M.G._

* * *

**Aha! Haha surprised? No not really because its what happens! If you liked it, Review! If you hated it, Review anyway! Contributions are welcomed!**

**Toodles!**

**Amelia/MingusL: NOTE: I was previously Amelia-Dracos-Girl but now im MingusLeprachaun! Hehe so its still the same story and author!**

**XoX**


	3. She Hates Me

_Well Howdy! Ive only just realised ive forgotten a disclaimer so here it is…_

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any part of the Harry Potter books J.K Rowling does.**_

_Hahaha ok there it is and here is the new chapter, Enjoy! And Sorry that it took me uber long to update! Ive been having a few stressful days and parties might I add which the Boys High Dance was uber uber fun! But totally off topic…_

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Ha ha ha ha ha, Very funny," Hermione said desperately, standing up. She began to peeer around Draco, Hoping that someone,the _real_ Head Boy was hiding behing the extremely toned…

"Yuck." Hermione said aloud, shaking her head in disagreement. And it wasn't till she saw Draco's face, that she realized that he had heard it too.

"Oh that wasn't for you. Yuck doesn't even come close. Try horribly putrid and revolting." Hermione turned around, admitting defeat. She sat down in her seat and immeadiately lept up again. She'd sat on the small puddle of water that she had spilt over herself before.

"Bugger," She said quietly, wiping her pants dry."_ Scourgify_."

The water soaked away and Hermione sat down again. In Hermione's minor tizz, Malfoy had sat himself opposite her, for some strange reason.

"Uh life is not fair," Hermione said, stretching her feet out on the seat.

_**Draco's POV**_

_She's changed. A lot. Got a tan. Got hotter. What? No she hasn't, OMM. Come on Draco, This is all for the Mission. Think Spy Mode._

_**End**_

"…I mean how can I get friends in with you there, Worse what will YOU be smuggling in? Uh my GOD!"

Hermione was blabbing on for Jesus, unaware that Malfoy was paying no attention whatsoever. Well to what she was saying anyway.

"Malfoy, are you listening to this? Weve got to set boundaries if we have to live together for the WHOLE year!!" Hermione finished dramatically, panting slightly.

"You know as much as it kills me to say this, let alone talk to you, Your right." Malfoy said , yawning.

"I Know im always right,"Hermione smiled to herself," Because I scar easily, Emotionally."

"Ok, later." Malfoy sait sitting up.

The handle of the compartment door turned and Proffessor McGonagall stepped in.

"Right you two, Duties. You are to patrol the carriages for around an hour and then you'll be able to go and sit with your friends or remain here for the rest of the journey," McGonagall said briskly," And congratulations on your Headship."

With that, she left the two Heads of Hogwarts to get on with patrolling.

Lets go then." Malfoy said leading the way.

Hermione sighed," This is going to be a very long year." And she closed the compartment door behind her.

* * *

For one hour exactly ( For neither wanted to be in each others prescence a second longer), Malfoy and Hermione patrolled up and down the train carriages, stopping students running and generally being out of controll. To Hermione, it was a nice feeling to be in charge for once. After all, She had definately earned it. But what had realy puzzled her most of all was why Dumbledore had seen Malfoy as the perfect person to become Head Boy. Malfoy! Son on Lucius Malfoy, evil scheming... And then it hit her. His father. He waqs surely the most manipulative person she could think of. 

"Uh what a CHEAT!" Hermione said aloud as she was backtracking to Ron, Harry and a few others compartment. A few people stared at her but soon lost interest and carried on with their chatter. She soon reached the compartment and when she opened the door she was shouted at from three different people.

"Who is it?"

" Come on! Spill!"

"Is He Hot?" That must've come from Ginny, Or so Hermione hoped.

Hermione slumped over and took the empty seat. She looked up at everyone. Ron, Harry and Ginny were all on the edges of their seats and Luna, Per usual, was reading the Quibbler, upside down.

"Malfoy." Hermione said, a gloomy look on her face.

"Haha no serious Mione,"Ginny laughed. Hermione answered with one of those I-am-not-lying-you-mingus looks.

"How the hell did that moron get to be Head Boy!? How utterly depressing." Ginny said disappointed.

Harry looked thoughtful and Ron looked plain shocked.

"Well thanks, i have to spend the whole YEAR with him and all you can say is how utterly depressing? Even though ill suffer horribly from evilness?" Hermione looked almost tearful.

"Hmm well i guess theres nothing we can do, but think of it like this, you only have to be there at night so you'll be with us all day!"Said Harry hopefully.

"Yeah," Said Ron," Glass half-empty."

"Arghhhhh..." Hermione put her head in her hands.

Ginny punched Ron in the arm,"...Its half FULL, you nob..."

"Well let talk about something else then," Harry chirped in hoping Hermione would forget this whole Malfoy thing for a while.

And she did. They talked about their holidays, Quiddich, N.E.W.Ts and other things untill the lamps flickered on and it was time to change into their robes.

"Gotta go change, ill see yas at school, " Hermione said standing up.

"Yep," Came four replies.

Hermione exited the cabin and made her way down to the Head compartment.

_Hmm fuuny. Curtains closed._

She opened the door to find a shirtless Malfoy changing.

_Hot! Hot! Hot!_

Hermione had a sudden urge to leap onto Draco, but instead she said "Put a shirt on, Malfoy." And pushed past him.

Malfoy muttered something, put on his school shirt and left.

_Oh My Gawwd! Hermione you lucky thing you! You get to live with THAT all year?!_

Hermione smiled and remembering her friend earlier said, "Yes Ginny. He is hot."

* * *

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall munching happilly on some mashed potatoes while listening to Ron and Ginny having a rather violent dissagreement. It ended in Ginny calling Ron a stupid insensitive nob and flinging a spoonful of peas and gravy at him, which hit in the face. While Ron was busy wiping food off his face, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and with a wave of his hand silenced the hall.

"Now you are all full, i would like to publicly congratulate Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy on becoming this years Head students," He paused while the hall erupted with applause, mainly the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. After the clapping had died down, Dumbledore continued," And Quiddich trials begin friday, get your names to you head teacher of Quidditch capitan. Now its time for dessert then off to sleep, Term starts tomorrow!"

After a rather ravishing ( Lol thats 4 u Forest my fanficarooney sister in law! OMM! U wont be my sister in law any more! call me when u read this kk luff ya xox)(soz.) dessert, Hermione said goodbye to her fellow Gryffindors before heading to the portrait of the Magical Moobs ( Lol couldnt help myself.). Proffessor McGonagall had told them where the heads common room was before dinner. Hermione traced a cross on the saggiest moob and the painting flew open alowing Hermione entrance inside. The common room was beautiful. White carpets, Cremé walls, red velvet sofas and armchairs laid out around a blazing fire.

"Wow, Georgeous!" Hermione gasped as she twirled around the room,"Princess moment!" And then she tripped on the corner of a red plush rug and fell over giggling.

And at that moment who should walk in but Malfoy looking his usual im-to-good-for-you-so-back-off-niggas (scratch that last) self.

"How old are you?"He sneered sarcastically, strutting through the room and tripping over the same rug himself.

"About as old as yourself."Hermione replied as Malfoy landed with a thump next to her.

Hermione got up smiling, and continued smiling as she trudged off to bed leaving Malfoy alone to himself, still tangled in the rug.

"How am i supposed to do this?"He asked the roof curiously,"She hates me."

* * *

_Hahaha lol i guess you can tell im a bit high(not like weed high like sugar high) at the mo so the last bit is a tad SPAZMIK. Yesh. Review my lovely readers!_

_XoXoX P.S Forest make sure u ring me ok u munchkin? hahah Byee!_


End file.
